THE LAST DAY
by princesheart
Summary: Nunca imaginamos lo que estamos dipuestos a hacer por nuestros seres queridos, y nunca sabemos cuanto queremos a alguien hasta que estamos apunto de perderlo.. salimos de la escuela y vimos unas camionetas negras esperando por nosotros, sabiamos que algo no esta bien, pero jamas imaginamos que tan mal estaban las cosas. sasuhina!
1. Chapter 1 la pesadilla comienza

**Hola! Bueno está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen si fuesen míos enserio Naruto no se quedaría con Hinata,**

**Este es mi nuevo fic, "últimos días", espero les guste…**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "comienza la pesadilla"**

**Cuando creemos que todo está bien**

**Ocurre algo que jamás pensamos,**

**La ley de la causalidad siempre está presente,**

**Y solo nos queda luchas por sobrevivir….**

Salimos de la escuela y afuera se encontraban unas camionetas negras, supimos entonces que algo no estaba bien un dolor en mi pecho me indico.

-señorita Hyuga-me llamo un hombre esta era del bouke, escuche también como llamaban a mis amigos, Naruto Uzumaki, , Sasuke Uchiha, , Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, y Ten-ten.

Antes de subirme en la camioneta para ver la cara de confusión de mis amigos, Sasuke Uchiha me miro a los ojos diciéndome que tampoco sabía que estaba pasando, y luego subió a la camioneta, y yo hice lo mismo, en la camioneta en la que me subí ya estaban mi hermana Hanabi, y mi primo Neji.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermana?-dijo Hanabi en cuanto estuve dentro de la camioneta.

-no lose Hanabi, Neji ¿tú sabes algo?

-lo mismo que todos solo pasaron por mí a la facultad y no me dijeron nada

-¿Dónde está padre?

-Solo dijeron que él ya estaba haya que pasaron por él, y los líderes de las familias más prestigiosas del pueblo.

-oooo-es lo único que atine a decir, en mi mente no dejaba de pensar que era algo grave que pasaría con las otras personas solo esperaba que pronto todo estuviera bien.

* * *

**sasuke****  
**

Vi como Hinata dirigía su mirada preocupada hacia todos nosotros y no pude evitar verla directamente a los ojos, y tras eso entre a la camioneta, en cuanto subí vi que Itachi estaba ya dentro de esta.

-Hola tonto hermano menor- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Tsk ¿Qué pasa Itachi por que pasaron por todos?

-No lose- dijo volteando hacia la ventana con un semblante totalmente serio- pero sé que es muy grave.

-¿porque crees eso?- dije sin pensarlo

-Pasaron por los Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Haruno, Aburame y supongo por otros más.

-lose solo espero también pasen por nuestra madre- es la persona que más quiero además de Itachi, claro que jamás lo admitiría en público.

Siento como la camioneta se detiene, y tocan un poco en la puerta, cuando la abro no puedo evitar sorprenderme al toparme con esos ojos blanco con un ligero tinte lavanda

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hyuga?

-lo lamento Uchiha-san pero nuestra camioneta se descompuso y queríamos ver si podemos ir con ustedes?

-claro pasen- contesto Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me molesto en sobre manera hacía tiempo que descubrí que sentía más que una amistad hacía con la tímida Hyuga, pero aún no se lo confesaba, porque ella estaba enamorada del Dobe , y aunque aún no comprenda como es que ella se pudo fijar en él.

-Itachi, no estaban hablando contigo- le refute molesto él siempre tenía que quedar bien enfrente de ella y yo soportar ser solo su amigo en secreto porque según ella no quería que nadie se enterara y solo podía verla y platicar en ratos y aguantar como ese Inozuka siempre estaba a un lado de ella, como la abrazaba y presumía de ser su mejor amigo.

-según escuche dijo Uchiha-san, y yo también soy un Uchiha, y además por ser mayor me queda más el san, ¿no lo crees?, ya no te enojes Sasuke y deja que pasen antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo Itachi usando un tono un poco más serio y supe que ni podría replicar nada.

-Pasen Hyugas- les abrí más la puerta y me hice hacia un lado me recorrí hacia la siguiente puerta y me quede hacia la otra ventana vi como subió Hanabi la pequeña engreída y se sentó en la ventana a un lado de Itachi el cual se recorrió para quedar pegada a la otra ventana, luego subió Hinata y se sentó en medio de los dos, y por último se subió Neji con el mismo semblante de siempre serio y engreído.

-Ya vámonos- dijo Itachi al chofer para que este comenzara a avanzar y no hacer esperar más a la caravana que venía detrás de nosotros.

Todos estaban en las camionetas sumidas en un mismo pensamiento ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Ninguno de nosotros imaginaba la pesadilla en la que pronto nos encontraríamos, ni lo mucho que tendríamos que hacer para sobrevivir, y volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos.


	2. Chapter 2 camino

**Hola como están aquí está el segundo capítulo gracias por leer, y a mi mejor amiga Erika que siempre me apoya en mis locuras, te quiero!**

**Perdón por la tardanza es que ya Salí de vacaciones y estuve escribiendo el capítulo pero no me gustaba como quedaba gracias a Akko Chan por darme consejo y a pato…**

**-************cambio de escena.**

_**-piensan o recuerdan**_

**-dialogo.**

**Capítulo 2 "camino"**

**¡Saber algo es la peor tortura,**

**Si no se lo puedes decir a nadie más,**

**Pero vivir en la ignorancia cuando todo está en riesgo**

**Es peor que la muerte!**

Después de tres horas en la camioneta esta se detuvo en una enorme tienda, y todos los pilotos y copilotos se bajaron de las camionetas y se dirigían a la tienda, entonces todos se bajaron

-Teme ¿a ustedes les han dicho algo?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Hina-chan a ti te han dicho algo- pregunto un confundido Naruto.

-lo siento Naruto-kun no me han dicho nada- Hinata se mordió el labio jamás le había gustado mentir y menos a sus amigos.

-Hina-chan ¿Por qué vienes con el Teme?-pregunto un confundido Naruto

-Etto, mmm- se puso nerviosa por la cercanía del Naruto, aun sentía algo por el aunque no sabia exactamente que era.

-Nuestra camioneta se descompuso

-Neji, Hanabi, también están aquí

-si- dijo Neji con su usual tono serio

-Hola Naruto-Kun, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa

-Itachi estas aquí, ¿tú sabes qué pasa?

-No Naruto, tampoco lo sé, solo sé que debe ser algo muy grave- contesto Itachi.

-enserio ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Naruto ya viste quienes están aquí- dijo el Nara

-Shikamaru ¿Quiénes están?-pregunto confundido Naruto

-Tsk Naruto que problemático eres- Dijo Shikamaru recargándose de la camioneta

-Hola amor- una chica rubia de cuatro coletas se lanzó sobre Shikamaru para darle un beso

-Temari, te dije que no hicieras eso, chica problemática- dijo Shikamaru un tanto sonrojado

-lo sé pero así me quieres

-Gaara están aquí- dijo Naruto al saludar a un viejo amigo.

-pues sí, que perceptivo te has vuelto- dijo Kankuro

-hey no estoy hablando contigo- grito Naruto

-No sean escandalosos y cállense de una buena vez- dijo Sasuke ya molesto.

-Hinata podemos hablar- Itachi estaba un poco preocupado, y presentía que ella al igual que el sabían un poco más de lo que decían.

-Claro- y siguió al joven- ¿Qué sucede Itachi-san?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes, acerca de todo lo que está pasando?- pregunto Itachi en un tono serio- sé que al igual que yo sabes más de lo que dices, y lo sé por qué ambos somos los futuros líderes de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

-mi padre me llevo hace como dos semanas a una reunión con los altos comandantes, según tengo entendido, hay una amenaza de guerra- Hinata hizo una pausa, se sentía nerviosa de solo pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando

-también a mí me llevaron pero la nuestra fue con los propietarios de las farmacias.

-si lose, los Yamanaka y Haruno trabajaban para la creación de un virus letal, hacían experimentos en animales, pero este virus no respondía como debería, al estar expuesto en diversos ambientes se alteraba, pero en si el virus era muy cambiante

-hace aproximadamente un mes hubo una infiltración y una muestra del virus desapareció, se contrató entonces a los Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, para la investigación de este robo- dijo Itachi soltando un suspiro

-El expediente fue presentado en la junta de los lideres, yo fui en representación del mío, según nos dijeron el virus fue rastreado hasta la ciudad del sonido, donde un tal Orochimaru, la tenía y estaba tratando de duplicarla fue atrapado y encarcelado, pero su cómplice huyo con la muestra- Hinata estaba pensando como todo encajaba- Orochimaru fue compañero y amigo de Tsunade-sama y de Jiraiya-sama, era un alto político pero cometió muchos fraudes y lo echaron de la aldea.

-la familia Nara junto unos reportes sobre todo el incidente y se los entregó a mi familia como futuro cabecilla del clan, lo leí- dijo Itachi mirando seriamente a Hinata- no le he dicho nada de esto a Sasuke, no quiero preocuparlo y te agradecería que tú tampoco lo hicieras

-Itachi-san, tampoco le diga nada a Hanabi, Neji está enterado de todo, pero nos dieron la orden de no decir nada hasta que llegáramos con los demás- Hinata soltó un suspiro cansado ciertamente ella no quería ocultarle nada a sus amigos pero no tenia elección.

Itachi se acercó hacia ella y la abrazo, susurrándole en el oído

-no te preocupes todo va a estar bien nosotros te protegeremos a ti y a Hanabi, lo prometo

-Gracias…- se aferró a la camisa de Itachi intentando no soltar las lágrimas, esta situación la sobre pasaba y la tenía muy inquieta.

Cuando terminaron de discutir Sasuke noto que estaba Hinata volteo para buscar a Itachi y tampoco estaba, entonces se separo del grupo para poder ir a buscarlos, nunca le había gustado la forma de llevarse de ellos, cuando estaba por regresar con los demás escucho unas voces, llego hasta donde se oían las voces y ahí estaban abrazados ignorando su presencia… no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tenía que irse pero sus pies no respondían

-te quiero Hinata ¿lo sabes no?- logro oir mientras Itachi apartaba su menudo cuerpo de el y le ponía una mano en su mejilla

-y yo a ti Itachi, gracias- vio cómo le sonreía como solo ella podía hacerlo, su corazón dolía y la envidia le embargaba, porque Itachi la podía tener y el solo era su amigo.

-Itachi déjate de tonterías y vamos con los demás- le dijo molesto, vio como Itachi solo fruncía el seño

-claro Sasuke, vamos- y tomo la mano de Hinata, esta solo se sonrojo

-tsk- el sentía algo por Hinata desde hace mucho pero, Hinata e Itachi probablemente se tengan que casar para unir a las familias sin embargo ni Hinata ni Itachi se opusieron cuando sus padres se lo comunicaron.

-miren ya vienen con la comida- grito Naruto emocionado

-si creo que ya nos tenemos que subir a las camionetas vamos- dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar

-Sasuke-kun- grito Sakura

-que es lo que quieres Sakura-dijo un poco molesto odiaba como es que esta siempre se le colgaba en el brazo y le hablaba con esa voz melosa, que no entendía que el no estaba interesado en ella, además de que si la comparaba con Hinata realmente no había ni punto de comparación.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué venia Hinata contigo?

-que no escuchaste que se descompuso la camioneta de los Hyuga- realmente me aburría que tenía que decirle todo lo que hacía ni que fuese su novio.

-pero ¿Por qué en la tuya si en la mía voy sola?

-y como se supone que sabré eso Sakura, sabes mejor ya no me molestes- me aleje de ella y me subí a mi camioneta

-Sasuke, porque tardaste tanto- pregunto Itachi preocupado

-nada importante-se dedicó a mirar por la ventana simplemente no quería pensar en nada algo en esta situación no le gustaba, Itachi por lo regular no era tan serio sabía que le ocultaba algo pero igual sabia no se lo diría.

Comenzó a anochecer, Hanabi estaba recargada de Hinata mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, Hinata solo sabía que tenerla que protegerla, Hanabi ya había sufrido mucho perdieron a su madre pero Hanabi apenas y la conoció, ella no podía permitir que perdiera a nadie más.

-Hinata-sama-Neji le hablo.

-sí que paso Neji-niisan- volteo hacia donde él se encontraba en sus ojos existía la misma preocupación -todo estará bien- dijo Neji con su tono serio

-eso espero

Pasaron algunos minutos y todo quedo en silencio, Hanabi estaba recargada en las piernas de Hinata, Sasuke y Neji estaban enfrente de ella y ambos se encontraban dormido, e Itachi estaba a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué no intentas dormir aunque sea un poco?-la voz de Itachi sonaba un poco cansada.

-no puedo, no dejo de pensar en todo este asunto, es demasiado extraño

-lo se Hinata pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que lleguemos a la base- Itachi tenía su mirada dirigida a su hermano menor y en sus ojos se veía la misma preocupación que la de Hinata y la misma determinación de proteger a sus hermanos.

-realmente crees que todo estará bien- Hinata jamás había sido pesimista pero no importaba lo que pensara en estos momentos algo le decía que las cosas no iban a mejorar lo sentía en su corazón y le aterraba la idea de perder a alguien, sabía que ya no lo soportaría, pero tenía que dar su mayor esfuerzo para poder conseguir tener a salvo a Hanabi.

-tenemos que tener fe y protegernos entre nosotros- Itachi sostuvo su mano para darle fuerza lo cual agradecía enormemente pues necesitaba que le diera fuerzas.

-gracias Itachi- le dio una sonrisa y el la acerco un poco hacia él, no se opuse ya que desde siempre lo había conocido, y al igual que con Neji y Sasuke se sentía protegida y querida y en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iría bien.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y noto que estaba anocheciendo, voltio a ver a su hermano y lo primero que vio fe a Itachi abrazando a Hinata y diciéndole cosas al oído jamas creyo que una acción tan simple lo molestara en exceso pero asi era estaba celoso de Itachi.

-de que hablan- interrumpió el abrazo

-aaaaa…Etto…- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-de nada importante ¿dormiste bien Sasuke?-pregunto Itachi

-hmp, sabes a donde vamos

-no la verdad no lo sé Sasuke, solo nos han dicho que nos tenemos que reunir en Suna porque ahí hay mas personas por los que tienen que pasar, si quieres vuelve a dormir

-no ya no tengo sueño, aparte como si se pudiera dormir en una camioneta

-pues hace un momento no parecía importarte que fuese una camioneta, parecías muy cómodo dormido

-ya Itachi deja de molestar- cuando miro hacia enfrente vio a una persona parada en medio de la carretera- ¡cuidado!

La camioneta freno bruscamente pero no logramos esquivar a la persona las demás camionetas también frenaron y aunque algunas de ellas por poco y se estrellan, se bajamos de las camionetas.

-¿de dónde salió?

Estaban en medio de la nada era prácticamente imposible que alguien estuviese en medio de la carretera pero asi era, el hombre al cual atropellaron estaba tirado en el suelo con su cuerpo ensangrentado y sus ropas gastadas, le salía sangre de la boca pero esta era espesa y de un color casi negro.

-regresen todos a las camionetas-dijo uno de los guardias

-hina-chan estas bien –pregunto Naruto-¿Qué paso?

-lo que pasa dobe es que arrollamos a una persona-le dije señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el hombre en el suelo

-lo matamos, no puede ser teme, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Naruto un poco alterado, pero en el eso era normal.

-ya Naruto deja de comportarte como un niño, además el hombre se ve que ya estaba herido antes- dijo Sakura

-¿Por qué lo dice Sakura-chan?-cuestiono de nuevo Naruto

-mira su ropa esta gastada y sucia, las manchas de sangre que tiene en su ropa están ya secas, por lo tanto sus heridas no son de ahorita-dijo Sakura, entonces todos se percataron de ese detalle, además que nadie ponía en de las observaciones hechas por Sakura ella estudiaba medicina y era de las alumnas más brillantes en la carrera.

-además dobe no lo golpeamos con suficiente fuerza, la camioneta alcanzo a detener un poco su velocidad- dijo Sasuke, la camioneta si bien no alcanzo a frenar si disminuyo su velocidad.

Unos hombres se encontraban próximos al hombre que arroyaron, algunos de los guardias decían que no tenía signos vitales, que parecía que no respiraba. Todos se encontraban un consternados con tal declaración sin embargo ninguno de los presentes se movió del lugar.

-si gustan yo lo puedo revisar, estudio medicina- menciono Sakura

-Sakura-san, mejor esperemos un poco para ver si despierta- dijo Hinata con voz dulce y una mirada llena de preocupación

-Hinata-chan, déjame ayudarles y hacer mi trabajo- contesto Sakura frunciendo el seño

-Sakura-san-dijo Itachi- creo que Hinata tiene la razón deberíamos esperar

-Itachi-san no estoy de acuerdo con ello

Y en pocos segundos se escuchó el grito de un hombre y la escoltas comenzaron a alejarse de cuerpo solo se quedaron 2 uno de la escolta de los Sabuko No, y otro de la escolta de los Nara, vieron como el hombre atropellado estaba desgarrando el cuello de la escolta de los Nara y este gritaba de dolor un grito que helaba la sangre y hacia que todos los músculos del cuerpo de los presentes se paralizaran, al principio ninguno hiso nada el impacto era demasiado parecía la escena de una horrible película de terror.

Entonces uno de los guardias tomo el arma y comenzó a disparar en contra de aquel hombre, pero no parecía surtir efecto en el seguía mordiendo al guardia y cuanto este dejo de gritar él lo soltó y se lanzó contra otro de los guardias. Y de repente de la nada comenzaron a llegar más criaturas y comenzaron a atacar los demás.

-todos a las camionetas, cierren las puertas de preferencia no se queden solos- grito Itachi el cual pareció sacarlos del trance a todos, Itachi jalo de Hinata para que esta reaccionara Hanabi se encontraba un poco retirada de ella, pero al igual en estado de shock Sasuke jalo de ella.

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?-pregunto Itachi al ver que Sasuke subía en la camioneta después de el ingreso Neji con su novia ten-ten.

-lo lamento Uchiha pero no podía dejarla sola, rock lee se fue con Shikamaru

-pasa- fue lo único que dijo a pesar de la actitud de Sasuke no era un mal nacido sin sentimientos, el sabía que no los podía dejar afuera con lo que estaba pasando, en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la camioneta, le pusieron seguro e Itachi apago las luces-¿ahora alguien me quiere decir que es lo que está pasando?- miro hacia donde Itachi, para que este le respondiera sus dudas.

-arigato, Sasuke- miro hacia Hinata claramente no entendía porque agradecía, ella comprendió que el no sabía a que se refería y aclaro-por traer a Hanabi

La pequeña estaba temblando del miedo y sollozando, no era para menos esa escena ni en las peores pesadillas que alguno de ellos pudiera haber tenido se igualaba, lo gritos los balazos todo era irreal para ellos sin embargo sabían que era real.

-nee-san que sucede-pregunto entre sollozos Hanabi aun temblando del miedo que toda la situación le provocaba.

Sasuke noto como Hinata, Neji e Itachi se tensaban en su posición, y ahora más que nunca sabía que ellos sabían más que los demas.

-tranquila Hanabi todo pasara y va a estar bien, yo te voy a proteger

-díganos que es lo que está pasando- exigío saber

-Sasuke, es mejor que lo hablemos cuando estemos todos

-no Itachi, tenemos que hablarlo ahora.

-Itachi-san, creo que es cierto tienen que saberlo, no podemos estar así- menciono Hinata y volteo hacía con Neji buscando su apoyo, el solo suspiro y dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hinata-sama, sabe que tenemos órdenes de no decir nada, de igual modo lo que usted decida yo la apoyare- apoyo Neji, quien solo abrazo más a su novia.

-Itachi-san usted qué opina- pregunto Hinata

-Hinata, no podemos y lo sabes, y si lo hacemos es mejor cuando estén todos

-no Itachi quiero saberlo ahora, así que mejor díganme de una maldita vez- _estaba enojado, pero no por que guardaran el secreto solo ellos tres sino que ponían en riesgo la vida de todos con su silencio, no era justo para ninguno de nosotros._


	3. Chapter 3 la verdad

**Gracias a los que lo han leído, plis dejen review, se los agradeceré mucho… =)**

**Hola como están espero que bien perdón por la tardanza, pero andaba súper enferma y luego fui con mi familia a Veracruz y Tampico y a la parte de Veracruz que fui no había señal lo lamento espero poder actualizar más seguido, gracias a Akko-chan que me ha dado muchas sugerencias y me ha apoyado y a mi amiga Erika que también me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo las quiero… y también gracias a todos los que han dejado review o leído el fic.**

_**-piensan o recuerdan **_

**-dialogo**

**-********** cambio de escena**

**Capítulo 3 "la verdad"**

**Y cuando esta todo en caos, **

**Solo una cosa puede volver todo**

**A la normalidad,**

**La verdad, aunque esta parezca**

**Imposible de creer…**

Sabían que era indispensable que dijeran lo que sabían pero no ahora, no cuando lo único que escuchaban eran los gritos y disparos de las escoltas no cuando uno de los vidrio de la camioneta se encontraba manchado de sangre y menos cuando Hanabi esta así, _hare todo lo posible porque ella este bien no importa lo que sea, lo hare…_era el pensamiento de Hinata en esa horrible situación.

Sonó el celular de Hinata lo tomo y noto que el que le hablaba era Naruto todos estaban asustados y Hinata no era la excepción una cosa es imaginarse o saber y otra es vivirlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Hanabi.

-Na-Naruto-kun, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto confundida y tenía ganas de llorar, eso era peor que una pesadilla.

-hina-chan, ¿estás bien?- sintió su corazón latir más rápido y se sonrojo de inmediato.

-si Na-Naruto-kun, estamos bien ¿con quién estas?- se oían más voces por el auricular.

-esta Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, lee, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, Hinata ¿sabes qué pasa?- _no quería mentirle no a él, pero tenía que hacerlo Sakura-san me di cuenta que aunque él se preocupara por mí siempre estaría primero Sakura-san._

-Naruto-kun, tenemos que hablar pero es mejor que estén todos- ella sabía que tenían que decir la verdad

-está bien, cuídense.- y colgó.

-sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun tiene razón, es mejor que hablemos con todos, es algo complicado.

-está bien y mientras que cree que vamos a hacer oír como los matan y quedarnos aquí hasta que esas cosas nos maten también-note que estaba enojado y cuando creímos que las cosas no podían empeorar lo hicieron.

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo Hinata?- pregunto Gaara a Naruto

-que teníamos que hablar pero que mejor era cuando estuviéramos todos juntos ¿Qué creen que este pasando?- Naruto estaba confundido, no sabía ni siquiera si Jiraiya, Tsunade o su prima Karin estaban bien, no tenía más familia que ellos.

-yo no creo que ella sepa lo que está pasando- comento Sakura, ella estaba enojada con Hinata porque era una buena amiga de Sasuke, pero aun así lo que Sakura no sabía es que a todos en el colegio les gustaba Hinata pues ella era tierna dulce amable y cocinaba muy bien, aunque muchos le habían dicho Hinata le quería a él pero no podía creerles pues él pensaba que alguien como ella jamás se podría fijar en el además de que el aun gustaba de Sakura aunque ya no sabía de qué forma

-te equivocas Sakura si alguien sabe que pasa aquí deben ser los Hyuga y los Uchiha- contesto Shikamaru.

Se escucharon más disparos y de repente todo se quedó en silencio, pero del silencio que se instala antes de la tormenta un silencio abrasador que te aturde todos los sentidos.

Salieron de la camioneta para ver qué pasaba y vieron que los demás hacían lo mismo, lo que vieron apenas parecía real, parecía un horrible cuento de terror.

* * *

-Sasuke ve entre las maletas si hay algo que nos pueda servir- dijo Itachi mientras prendía una de las luces dentro de la camioneta.

-¿servir para qué?- Sasuke estaba confundido _que debería de buscar_.

Neji soltó a su novia, y se acercaba también a donde estaban las maletas de todos.

-como arma, Sasuke tenemos que defendernos, de esas cosas- Itachi estaba más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto alguien, tomo la mano de Hinata y le dijo que también buscara algo que se pudiera usar.

-está bien pero no deberíamos bajar para ver cómo están los otros- pregunto Sasuke

-no podemos bajar sin armas y lo sabes perfectamente, sigue el entrenamiento.

Movieron todas las maletas hacia los asientos y tomaron 3 una de Hinata, Neji y la ultima de Itachi, comenzaron a sacar lo que traían, unas eran de los Uchiha y otros de los Hyuga. Cada quien revisaba sus maletas y no encontraban nada más que un mapa en la maleta de Itachi, una celular en la de Neji, y unas cartas en la de Hinata.

Devolvieron esas maletas a la parte trasera de la camioneta y siguieron con las otras, en cuanto las abrieron se quedaron sorprendidos, había armas de todo tipo, y cada maleta tenía el nombre a quien pertenecía, en la de Sasuke había una espada al igual que en la de Itachi, en la de Neji, Hanabi, Hinata igual.

Además de las espadas había armas como con las que habían entrenado, shurinkens, kunais, entre otras armas, también había pistolas.

-Hinata que dicen las cartas-pregunto Sasuke

-son una para cada uno- Hinata repartió las cartas, y todas terminaban igual

_Recuerden su entrenamiento sean fuertes y protéjanse, esperamos verlos a todos a salvo pero, en dado caso que las cosas nos salgan como queremos les damos estas armas, confiamos en que sabrán que hacer, y que permanecerán unidos._

_Si se llegaran a enfrentar a las terribles criaturas es mejor que sepan que nada los detiene, solo un trauma severo en el cráneo, no dejen que los muerdan o estarán perdidos, aún no sabemos cuál es la cura, ni cómo hacer que no se propague la enfermedad, nosotros estamos a salvo._

_Esperamos verlos pronto. Los queremos._

-carajo y no pudieron decírnoslo antes- Sasuke estaba enojado no solo con sus padre sino también con Hinata y con Itachi que le ocultaron la verdad.

-pero ahora lo sabemos, es tiempo de que nos juntemos con todos para que nos podamos proteger, Itachi ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto Neji.

-está bien parece que los demás ya bajaron de las camionetas, es hora de ir con ellos y contarles todo, Sasuke perdón por no habértelo dicho antes- dijo Itachi

-ya no importa mejor bajemos, pero llévense las armas, por si acaso- Sasuke volteo hacía con Hinata, de Itachi él podía creer que le ocultara las cosas pero de Hinata no ella siempre había sido honesta y sincera, _tal vez me equivoque y sea igual que todas después de todo_.

-Hanabi vamos quédate cerca de nosotros, ten-ten después tenemos que ir a tu camioneta por tus maletas, supongo que es mejor que viajemos en una caravana más pequeña.

Bajaron de la camioneta y muchos de esas cosas estaban en el piso al parecer los guardias habían matado a muchos de ellos, pero lamentablemente también los guardias perecieron en el intento de mantenerlos a salvo.

-es mejor que ustedes tres estén arriba de una de las camionetas para que todos los escuchen- dijo Sasuke señalando a Hinata, Itachi y Neji

-está bien gracias por la idea Uchiha- dijo Neji- por favor quédate cerca de Hanabi-sama y de Ten-ten por si acaso.

-hmp, como sea.

* * *

Hinata sabía que había decepcionado a Sasuke pero no podía romper la promesa que le hizo a Itachi, a pesar de todo se sentía mal Sasuke era su amigo y le mintió, Itachi ayudo a subir a Hinata a la camioneta era a hora de la verdad y ninguno se encontraba preparado para decirla y mucho menos para escucharla pero era eso o la muerte.

-todos atención, por favor acérquense, tenemos algo que decirles- dijo Neji, que estaba alterado pero jamás lo admitiría era demasiado orgulloso al igual que Sasuke.

-primero que nada en cada una de las camionetas están las maletas de ropa y armas que cada uno usara de acuerdo con el entrenamiento que supongo han llevado, además en cada una de las maletas esta una carta dirigida a cada uno de ustedes- termino de decir Itachi.

-dattebayo pero que son esas cosas, porque aunque les dispararon no morían-pregunto Naruto confuso, él estaba sosteniendo la mano de Sakura la cual también estaba alterada.

-Etto Na-Naruto-kun nosotros tenemos que de-decirles algo que su-sucedió en la reunión de clanes- estaba nerviosa aunque ya no tartamudeaba tanto, sintió como Itachi-san le tomo la mano, y se lo agradeció siempre le daba fuerzas, esperaba que su amiga Konan estuviese bien.

-Hinata y Neji asistieron en representación de Hiashi-sama y creo que es mejor que ellos les expliquen lo que saben- dijo Itachi

-mi padre me llevo hace como dos semanas a una reunión con los altos co-comandantes, según entendí, hay una amenaza de guerra- Itachi interrumpió contando también la parte, y aunque ya se habían contado la historia entre ellos no era lo mismo pero ambas historias completaban la del otro.

-también a mí me llevaron pero la nuestra fue con los propietarios de las farmacias.

-los Yamanaka y Haruno trabajaban para la creación de un virus letal que se les había pedido para matar al enemigo con él aunque sin dolor, hacían experimentos en animales, pero este virus no respondía como debería, al estar expuesto en diversos ambientes se alteraba, pero en si el virus era muy cambiante- es lo único que sabían del virus hasta hace poco.

-hace aproximadamente un mes hubo una infiltración y una muestra del virus desapareció, se contrató entonces a los Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, para la investigación de este robo- dijo Itachi.

-El expediente fue presentado en la junta de los lideres, yo fui en representación del mío, según nos dijeron el virus fue rastreado hasta la ciudad del sonido, donde un tal Orochimaru, la tenía y estaba tratando de duplicarla fue atrapado y encarcelado, pero su cómplice huyo con la muestra, Orochimaru fue compañero y amigo de Tsunade-sama y de Jiraiya-sama, era un alto político pero cometió muchos fraudes y lo echaron de la aldea.- dijo Hinata sin tartamudear.

-la familia Nara junto unos reportes sobre todo el incidente y se los entregó a mi familia como futuro cabecilla del clan, lo leí- dijo Itachi mirando hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke

-el cómplice por lo que sabemos aún no ha sido atrapado, sin embargo cuando atraparon a Orochimaru, encontraron planos, y archivos donde se decía que se quería activar el virus en las grandes ciudades- completo Neji.

-hace poco se encontró una aldea pequeña que se ubica entre Suna y Konoha un caso aislado de gripe, sin embargo esta gripe no era común el paciente viva con otras dos personas y estas también se contagiaron-dijo Itachi.

-además que empezaron con un simple resfriado, y luego comenzaban a sangrar de la nariz, el primer paciente murió, pero según los reportes del hospital volvió a moverse 30 minutos después, es lo único que supimos- termino de decir Hinata.

-¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron?-grito Sakura

-lo la-lamentamos Sakura-san, pero teníamos órdenes de no de-decir nada hasta llegar a la base-le contesto Hinata

-no me importa si tenían órdenes, debieron decírnoslo, son unos egoístas nos pusieron en peligro a todos, en especial tu Hinata, si siempre dices que es importante decir la verdad y nos ocultas cosas así eres una hipócrita- Sakura seguía reclamando sino fuera porque Itachi-san y Neji-niisan estaban junto a Hinata esta se habría puesto a llorar.

-Sakura no es culpa de ellos, además por lo menos así tenemos información- contesto Shikamaru- así que deja de ser tan problemática y mejor pensemos que haremos ahora.


	4. Chapter 4 planes

**Hola les traigo la continuación perdón si me he tardado pero ya de nuevo comenzaron las clases y de verdad a pesar de que acaban de iniciar…**

_**-piensan o recuerdan **_

**-dialogo**

**-********** cambio de escena**

**Capítulo 4 "planes"**

**Hacemos miles de planes para el futuro**

**Pero jamás podremos controlar**

**Todo lo nos sucede.**

-tenemos que ir en menos camionetas nosotros iremos con los Hyuga y Ten-ten, hay que ir de seis en las camionetas- ordeno Itachi.

-bien entonces iré con los Sabuko No, Ino, y Chouji- dijo Shikamaru.

-dattebayo, yo quería ir con hina-chan, pero bueno Sakura-chan, Konohamaru, Sai, Shino y Kiba irán con migo-menciono Naruto

-perfecto yo también quería ir con Hinata- grito Kiba-supongo que no importa ¿Qué haremos con las otras camionetas?

-hmp, saquémosle el combustible nos puede servir más adelante, recuerden cambiar las maletas- dijo Sasuke

Cuando estaban dispuestos a ir por las maletas ocurrió lo inevitable varios de las escoltas que habían sido mordidos por esas cosas se levantaron y trataron de morderlos, Sasuke voltea a ver dónde estaba Hanabi, cuando vio que estaba dentro de la camioneta busco a Hinata hasta que la escucho.

-cuidado- grito Hinata cuando uno de esas cosas se acercó hacia Sakura, tomo la pistola que traía en la chamarra y le disparo en la cabeza- Sasuke-kun, atrás de ti- en cuanto volteo había un zombi frente a él, dio un paso hacia atrás saco la Katana que traía y lo degolló, jamás imagino que se sentiría cortar la carne de una persona ni como ese ruido le perturbaría, pero no importaba.

-Hinata, Itachi a la camioneta- ambos estaban espalda contra espalda rodeados de zombis- maldición

-creo que es algo tarde para tu advertencia- le dijo Neji a Sasuke, Neji traía una pistola entonces entendió que los Hyuga al igual que los Uchiha los entrenaron con toda especie de armas.

-Sasuke ayuda a los demás, estaremos bien-grito Itachi, volteo a ver a Hinata y ella le miro y sonrió

-está bien, cuídense.

Neji y Sasuke corrieron hacia donde estaba Hanabi pues había muchos zombis tratando de entrar y golpeando la puerta y la ventana, Neji le disparo a tres, y Sasuke degolló a otros dos, escucharon el grito de Ino y a Gaara tratando de detener a algunos de ellos.

-tu ve con Ino y yo con Gaara- le dijo Sasuke a Neji, corrieron en direcciones contrarias, Sasuke le lanzo una pistola a Gaara- apuntales en la cabeza- ordeno

Mataron a otros 8 entre Gaara y Sasuke, volteo a ver a Itachi y Hinata, aún estaban rodeados por 15 zombis aunque ya había muchos cadáveres en el suelo se acercaban a ellos muchos más. Él quería ayudarlos pero Neji y Gaara también necesitaban ayuda así que decidió tenía que confiar en Hinata y en Itachi.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Cuando** Hinata vio que iban a atacar a Sakura no lo pensó y le disparo, volteo a ver a Sasuke y había un zombi atrás de él y le grito, pero sin darse cuenta se encontró rodeada de ellos y estaba Itachi-san atrás de ella, oyeron como Sasuke les gritó pero no podían hacer nada primero tenían que matar a esas cosas, vieron llegar a Neji con él, pero no eran los únicos que necesitaban ayuda, por lo menos ellos teníamos armas.

-Sasuke ayuda a los demás-grito Itachi detrás de ella

Sasuke volteo a verla y le grito que se cuidaran

-tú también- le susurro Hinata

-no te preocupes se sabe cuidar, ahora concéntrate en acabar con estas cosas- le dijo Itachi.

Mataron a 10 entre Itachi y ella, pero parecía que no se acababan nunca además no podían creer que estaban matando a persona una lagrima traicionera cayo de su ojo y resbalo por su mejilla, no quería matar a nadie ellos podrían tener familia hijos esposa pero ella sabía que si no lo hacía ponía en riesgo a su hermana.

-Hinata recuerda que tienes que proteger a Hanabi, es lo que yo hago es más fácil así- le dijo Itachi

-hai- No importaba cuantos mataran había más que se acercaban ellos, se quede sin balas en las dos pistolas que traía- Itachi ya no tengo balas

-¿sabes usar la Katana?- le pregunto Itachi

-Etto- en ese momento se acercó un zombi y la jalo de la chamarra- ¡aaaahhh Itachi!

-agáchate- le grito Itachi, vio como la cabeza del zombi caía frente a ella- ¿estás bien?

-s-si gracias

-de nada- contestaron dos voces al unisonó, volteo y vio el rostro de Sasuke enseguida se sonrojo Sasuke le había salvado- ahora ayúdanos ya son pocos los que quedan

-gra-gracias, Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san- ahora estaban juntos Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi y Hinata, la cual tomo la Katana que traía bajo la chamarra en la espalda y aunque tratara de no ver cuando les cortaba el cuello y sus cabezas caían al suelo el simple sonido le hacía sentir fatal cuando acabaron con todos ellos salieron de las camionetas.

-listo, tomen las maletas de sus camionetas y súbanlas a la camioneta que van a llevar, aún tenemos señal así que podemos estar comunicados- dijo Itachi con voz autoritaria, todos lo obedecieron además que era el mayor de todo el grupo

-Shino, Naruto y Kiba vayan a buscar botes para poner la gasolina de las camionetas que dejemos- dijo Sasuke.

-Teme y ¿tú que harás?- pregunto Naruto

-Dobe, no te importa

-entonces dime que harás no es justo que tú no hagas nada- Naruto y Sasuke eran buenos amigos aunque siempre se estaban peleando, Naruto era como el día alegre, amable de un gran corazón siempre tenía un sonrisa y Sasuke era lo opuesto aislado, solitario serio pero también tenía un gran corazón

-Na-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san, Neji-niisan, Shikamaru-kun, Gaara-san, Sai-kun y yo tenemos que hacer los mapas para la ruta que tenemos que seguir hacia Suna- dijo Hinata interrumpiendo una de las discusiones eternas de Naruto y Sasuke.

-aaaaa Hina-chan, pero yo también quiero saber por dónde vamos a ir- dijo Naruto cerca de ella

-Na-Naruto K-Kun etto, es para agilizar todo por favor ¿sí?- Naruto se sonrojo y rasco su nuca

-está bien te veo en un rato

-A-arigato Naruto-kun- vio cómo se alejaba junto dos de sus mejores amigos

-deja de babear por el dobe- dijo Sasuke detrás de Hinata

-Sa-Sasuke-kun- se di la vuelta y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa de medio lado

-ven vamos por los mapas y los GPS de las camionetas.

Hinata y Sasuke se encomiaron hacia las camionetas para llevar todos los mapas y GPS aunque algunos no los usarían más valía llevar todos

-¿aun te gusta el dobe?- cuestiono Sasuke

-por-porque preguntas eso, Sasuke- Hinata no sabía que contestar y no es porque no quisiera es que no se sentía cómoda hablando de esos temas con él.

-solo contesta no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio para que lo pienses tanto- le dijo Sasuke

-et-etto creo que si- contesto una muy sonrojada Hinata

-¿Qué le ves?- Sasuke estaba confundido si bien Naruto era su amigo aun no sabía que le veía Hinata, era un buen tipo pero de ahí en mas no había nada.

-es que Na-Naruto-kun es si-siempre muy amable, siempre tiene una sonrisa, es un gran amigo, jamás se rinde y siempre esta cuando lo necesitas- Hinata enumeraba las cualidades de Naruto sin darse cuenta de que provocaba dolor en Sasuke

-está bien ya entendí Naruto es maravilloso y mejor no sigas sino harás que me enamore de el- dijo Sasuke sarcástico y adelantándose unos pasos, Hinata se quedó confundida pero aun así lo siguió Sasuke siempre había sido malhumorado y medio bipolar así que no le tomo importancia- tu revisa las seis de haya y yo las otras seis- le ordeno Sasuke a Hinata.

-ha-hai- contesto Hinata un poco confundida porque Sasuke se oía enojado pero no sabía porque, así que camino rumbo a las camionetas que Sasuke le dijo y comenzó a sacar los mapas ella podía oír a Naruto y sus amigos que estaban sacando la gasolina de las camionetas y Sasuke estaba con ellos _porque será que siempre termino haciendo enojar a Sasuke-kun, tal vez le moleste mi presencia creo que tendré que darle su espacio_ Hinata había oído rumores de que Sasuke gustaba de Sakura y ella no quería interponerse en su felicidad. Hinata había ya recogido las cosas de las cinco camionetas solo le faltaba una pero era la más alejada de donde se encontraba Sasuke y los demás, abrió la puerta del copiloto y comenzó a buscar el mapa y el GPS pero no les encontraba así que se subió a la camioneta cerró la puerta y comenzó a buscar entre los dos asientos delanteros tan sumida estaba en su tarea que no escucho el ruido proveniente de la parte de atrás de la camioneta

_-¿Dónde estarán?_\- pensaba Hinata- _supongo que ha de estar en la parte trasera_\- y decidió que tendría que buscar pero apenas había alzado la cabeza vio a uno de las escoltas convertido en una de esas criaturas el cual se abalanzo contra ella, y por instinto ella retrocedió golpeándose con la parte de adentro del parabrisas y le pateo en la cara trato de sacar su Katana pero el espacio era muy pequeño y las pistolas ya no traían balas así que decidió que tendría que bajarse se acercó hacia la puerta para abrirla cuando la criatura se volvió a levantar y comenzó a aproximarse a ella y la jalo de la pierna lo cual hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza con el claxon.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Sas**uke ya había terminado de recoger todos los mapas y se encontraba platicando con Naruto bueno más bien Naruto y Kiba discutían mientras él y Shino veían como se comportaban sus respectivos amigos

-dobe ya déjalo es mejor que sigan sacando la gasolina o si no se nos hará de noche y ustedes no habrán terminado- intervino Sasuke ya aburrido de la discusión

-Kiba es mejor que hagamos caso vamos- dijo Shino con su siempre lúgubre tono de voz

-pero Naruto comenzó con la pelea

-entonces tu termínala y vámonos aun nos faltan siete camionetas- repuso Shino sin embargo su comentario ni siquiera fue escuchado por sus compañeros

-eso no es cierto tu comenzaste a decir que yo era un escandaloso- grito Naruto ya exaltado

-Naruto ya déjalo- le dijo Sasuke

-pero teme no es justo el…- su frase fue cortada por el sonido del claxon de una camioneta todos quedaron en silencio esperando oír algo más cuando Sasuke recordó que entre esas camionetas se encontraba Hinata buscando los mapas y comenzó a correr en esa dirección, seguido de Naruto, Kiba y Shino.

-teme que pasa-grito Naruto

-Hinata está ahí- respondió Sasuke, Naruto solo abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa y comenzó a correr más rápido.

Al llegar notaron que Hinata sangraba de la frente y que trataba de liberar su pie de algo que la sujetaba, no lograban ver que jalaba de su pie atraves del vidrio polarizado, Naruto trato de abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba trabada

-Sasuke la puerta no se abre- dijo Naruto

-ni la de este lado se abre ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Kiba

-busquen algo con que romper la ventana

-será inútil los vidrios son polarizados- replico Shino

-no me importa hay que hacer algo para sacarla

Mientras dentro de la camioneta Hinata trataba de liberar su pierna de las manos de la criatura así que le golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza con el otro pie, noto como afuera Sasuke y Naruto trataban de abrir la puerta saco la pistola y aunque ya no tenía balas le serviría para golpear a la criatura y ganar algo de tiempo.

-Sasuke, Hina-chan está encerrada con uno de esos zombis- le dijo Naruto que se encontraba viendo la escena por la parte de enfrente de la camioneta, Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto y le señalo la puerta y aunque este no entendió el mensaje Sasuke que también había visto la señal golpeo la ventana de la parte del conductor para que Hinata supiera que él estaba ahí, Hinata solo asintió entendiendo el mensaje de Sasuke.

Hinata golpeo a la criatura en la cabeza y la pateo para que se fuera hacia atrás, trato de abrir la puerta para salir sin embargo esta se encontraba trabada y no podía abrirla, Sasuke volvió a golpear el vidrio de la ventana y le hizo señas para que bajara el vidrio, Hinata se apresuró a bajar el vidrio apenas la ventana estuvo abierta Sasuke la tomo de la cintura para sacarla, sin embargo la criatura la volvió a jalar del pie, y en ese momento Naruto tomo el arma que Sasuke traía y le disparo justo en la frente al zombi y este cayo inerte sobre las piernas de Hinata, así que Sasuke la jalo para sacarla totalmente.

Cuando Hinata estuvo libre se abrazó a Sasuke y rompió en llanto, ella jamás imagino que eso le pasaría y agradecía tener a Sasuke a su lado, Sasuke solo le acaricio el cabello y la abrazo más contra él quería sentir que ella estaba bien que no le había pasado nada fuera del susto, Naruto después se unió al abrazo mientras Kiba y Shino solo veían la escena mientras este último pensaba que vendrían más problemas de los que esperaban y no solo con esas criaturas sino también entre ellos.


	5. Chapter 5 accidentes

**Hola este es el quinto capítulo de esta historia espero realmente que les esté gustando, además quiero agradecer a aquellos que ha dejado review y a los que la han leído gracias.**

**Capítulo 5 "accidentes"**

_**-piensan o recuerdan **_

**-dialogo**

**-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* cambio de escena**

**Nuestra vida está llena de retos y de dificultades**

**Lo mejor de todo es superarlas.**

Hinata aún no paraba de sollozar en los brazos de Sasuke hasta que sintió otro cuerpo adherido a ese abrazo, sin embargo no hizo nada por alejarse de Sasuke ni de la otra persona creyendo que era Kiba quien la abrazaba pues él siempre era así de efusivo.

-estas bien no te preocupes ya paso- escucho la grave voz de Sasuke

-si Hina-chan no te apures no te paso nada- dijo Naruto a espaldas de Hinata la cual se sobresaltó debido a que ella creía que era Kiba.

-Na-Naruto-kun- las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron de un tono carmín- gra-gracias por ayudarme- pronuncio, Naruto al escucharla sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo la reacción de Sasuke fue apartarla un poco de él. Hinata lo sintió sin embargo no dijo nada pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal así que lo dejo pasar.

-pero hina-chan porque te pusiste en ese peligro

-yo no vi que estaba arriba de la camioneta y cuando me di cu-cuenta fue de-demasiado tarde- respondió Hinata

-bueno vamos con los demás Naruto, tú, Kiba y Shino sigan sacándole la gasolina a las que faltan- y así Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar Hinata lo siguió unos pasos detrás de él.

Al llegar con los demás les dieron los mapas y GPS para trazar la trayectoria más adecuada hacia Suna, Shikamaru e Itachi se encargaron de trazarlas, mientras que Gaara, Kankuro, Lee se encargaban de juntar las maletas y dividirlas entre los grupos que se hicieron para el viaje, al terminar de hacer cada uno su actividad se reunieron para abrir las maletas que traían y ver las armas que cada uno de sus padres les habían dado.

-bueno ahora cada uno elija la camioneta que quiere llevar y comiencen a subir sus maletas, y no olviden llevar armas con ustedes no queremos bajas ¿lo entienden?- dijo Itachi

-Hai- contestaron todos al unísono

-vamos no queremos que se nos haga de noche y no tener preparado todo- Itachi sabía que de igual modo tenían que quedarse ahí hasta que volviera a pasar la noche pues ya eran las 6 de la tarde y pronto oscurecería solo quería tener las camionetas preparadas por si algo pasaba.

-Itachi-kun pasaremos aquí la noche- pregunto Hinata

-Hina, es más peligroso si viajamos de noche no podemos arriesgarnos- contesto Itachi

-si Itachi-kun lo dice confiare en ello- Hinata volteo hacía con él y le sonrió.

-Itachi entonces que haremos el resto de la tarde- intervino Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun podemos hacer una fogata y calentar comida o hacerla- dijo Hinata

-pídele a Naruto que te ayude- contesto Sasuke

-Sasuke no seas grosero con Hina-chan ella solo quiere ayudar- le reprendió Itachi

-por favor Sasuke-kun ayúdame a hacer la fogata

-hmp como sea- contesto Sasuke, antes de la puesta de sol Hinata con la ayuda de Sasuke ya tenía la comida lista, todos formaron un circulo alrededor de la fogata mientras Hinata les servía la comida.

-Hina-chan cocinas delicioso, algún día serás una gran esposa y madre- le dijo Naruto tras probar e primer bocado de comida, Hinata solo se puso colorada pero no respondió nada, cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cada uno se adentró en la camioneta que al amanecer los llevaría hacia Suna y si bien no era tan cómodo dormir seis personas en una camioneta por lo menos así se sentían seguros.

En cada una de las camionetas se turnaron para hacer guardia, a Hinata le toco cerca del amanecer y después de Sasuke.

-si quieres vuelve a dormir yo la hago por ti

-gra-gracias Sasuke-kun pero yo la hare- dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-como quieras- y sin embargo él no se acostó a dormir se quedó junto a ella sin pronunciar palabra alguna y juntos recibieron el amanecer.

-creo que debemos de despertar a los demás- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio.

-supongo que si- Sasuke despertó a Itachi, y Hinata a Neji.

-Sasuke despierta a los demás- entonces Sasuke bajo de la camioneta y se encamino hacia las otras dos camionetas, ya despiertos todos bajaron de las camionetas y se reunieron tomaron la decisión de que la camioneta de los Uchiha y Hyuga iría encabezando la pequeña caravana, en segundo lugar la Uzumaki y en el ultimo la de los Sabuko No, así pues iniciaron la marcha con la esperanza de que no hubiese mas contratiempos y llegaran pronto a Suna.

Solo viajaban de día y ya tenían tres días viajando así, no se detenían más que para ir al baño en caso de necesidad, entre los mismos integrantes de las camionetas se turnaban para ir conduciendo según calculaban aún faltaban otros tres días de camino, pero ya comenzaba a faltarles la comida, y un baño así que decidieron que pasarían por un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba dentro de su camino ahí se abastecerían y rentarían unos cuartos de hotel donde pasar por lo menos dos días o eso esperaban.

Al llegar al lugar era casi las 4 de la tarde pero el pueblo se veía totalmente solo, los puestos cerrados y demasiados carros dejados en la carretera, pareciera que era un pueblo abandonado, pues el silencio era absoluto había vidrios rotos en las tiendas y hogares incluso algunos cuerpos de personas en medio de la calle Hinata tomo a Hanabi de la mano y la acerco hacia ella, los cuerpos parecían tener días ahí estaban putrefactos y a su piel le faltaban muchas partes.

-Itachi ¿no crees que hay algo raro?- pregunto atraves del radio comunicador Naruto

-si todo parece tan calmado y en silencio…- dijo Itachi no mencionando los cuerpos para que los demás no se alteraran- pero tenemos que tomar víveres y asearnos

-hay que bajarnos de las camionetas así, si hay alguien nos vera- se oyó la voz de Gaara

-es cierto pero debemos llevar armas- dijo Sasuke quien estaba realmente preocupado

-no creo que sea conveniente podríamos asustarlos- dijo Naruto

-entonces llevemos armas que quepan en nuestras ropas- volvió a decir Gaara.

Todos se bajaron de las camionetas con armas ocultas entre sus ropas por si fuese necesario, comenzaron a caminar con sigilo entre los carros abandonados y aunque les hubiese gustado dejar las camionetas más cerca de ello no había mucho que hacer respecto a ello, se adentraron a una gran tienda comercial pero ahí tampoco había nadie, esperaban encontrar personas pero todos temían lo peor no era normal tanta calma.

-tal vez desalojaron el pueblo- dijo Hinata tratando de calmar los nervios propios y ajenos.

-no creo que haya sido eso, pues de ser el caso no habría tal desastre- contesto Sasuke

-entonces ¿qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunto Kiba

-es mejor no averiguarlo- contesto Shino

-vamos no creo que lo que haya pasado sea tan grave- dijo Naruto.

-eso espero- dijo Itachi- vamos actuemos rápido y busquemos comida, y refugio

-hai- contestaron todos

-nos separaremos en los mismo grupos de viaje tengan los celulares y radios prendidos- todos tomaron un camino distinto buscando no solo un lugar en el que pasar la noche sino también comida. El grupo de Itachi comenzó a caminar y Neji vio a lo lejos un supermercado decidieron caminar hasta allí, pero Hanabi estaba demasiado nerviosa escucho un ruido o eso se imaginó tomo el arma que traía y disparo, sin embargo no había nada ahí y por el silencio del lugar el sonido del disparo resonó en todo el lugar.

-Hanabi ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Hinata acercándose hacia ella

-solo creí escuchar un ruido y…- Sasuke interrumpió

-disparaste sin saber si había algo o no, o si era una persona- dijo Sasuke con voz baja y peligrosa

-no fue su intención- le dijo Hinata poniéndose delante de Hanabi para defenderla aunque ella sabía que Hanabi no necesitaba quien la defendiera ella era muy independiente y fuerte pero la situación en a que se encontraba sobrepasaba a todos.

-está bien sigamos- corto Itachi la discusión, siguieron caminando pero no había dado dos pasos cuando, de uno de los edificios cercanos salieron aproximadamente 30 zombis, Hinata tomo a Hanabi de la mano y comenzaron a correr, Neji halaba de Ten-ten e iba atrás de sus primas cuidándolas, mientras Itachi y Sasuke les trataban de disparar pues como iban avanzando no podían hacerlo con precisión, Hinata volteo tan solo unos segundos para ver a los demás y de pronto dos zombis más salieron delante de ella quien instintivamente coloco a Hanabi detrás de ella saco su pistola y les disparo en la cabeza, tomo de nuevo a Hanabi de la mano y siguió avanzando pero noto que tras ellos ya no solo eran 30 sino poco más de 70, busco rápidamente con la mirada un lugar que pareciera seguro pero no encontró nada.

-Hanabi necesito que apuntes en la cabeza y dispares- dijo Hinata al ver como también Neji, Ten-ten, Sasuke e Itachi se detenían, pues comprendieron que de nada les serviría correr.

-Sasuke ve con Hinata- ordeno Itachi- busquen un lugar pronto los alcanzaremos, Sasuke de inmediato avanzo hacia Hinata y la tomo de la mano, pero Hinata se resistió.

-no voy dejarlos- dijo Hinata- pon a Hanabi en un lugar seguro

-no te dejare aquí- le contesto Sasuke volviendo a jalar de ella

-no, Sasuke por favor

-Nee-chan no me voy a ir sin ti- dijo Hanabi tomando su arma- estoy lista lo prometo- Hinata miro a Sasuke pidiéndole que no las forzara a irse, el bufo molesto

-Hanabi quedara en medio- dijo Sasuke, tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar a los zombis que se acercaban por los lados, cuando a Hinata se le acabaron las balas tomo la Katana y se acercó hacia ellos degollándolos uno por uno cuando no alcanzaba a cortar el cuello les golpeaba con el mango de la catana y luego los degollaba, Hinata decidió no pensar en eso sino solo defenderse, ella podía oír a Hanabi diciéndole a Ten-ten a cuales disparar. Se dio cuenta que poco a poco disminuían pero tan pronto como acababan con unos otros salían y lo peor no podían ubicar de dónde.

-Ten-ten- grito Hinata- llévate a Hanabi- Neji ve con ellas

-Hinata-sama- no puedo dejarla aquí

-Neji es una orden- Hinata jamás había utilizado su posición en la familia para darles ordenes pero la situación la ameritaba- ahora Neji pronto los alcanzaremos busquen un lugar, Neji obedeció a regañadientes lo que Hinata le había dicho alejándose de ellos.

-tenemos que avanzar- dijo Itachi- no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo a intemperie es peligroso se juntas a cada minuto más, así comenzaron a avanzar pero no conocían bien el lugar por lo que pronto se vieron en un callejón sin salida

-¡maldición!- grito Sasuke enfado, trataron de volver pero los zombis ya estaban demasiado cerca

-Hinata ¿tienes más balas?- pregunto Itachi

-hai- contesto ella recargando sus dos armas- ¿necesitan ustedes más?

-yo si- dijo Sasuke tomando de sus manos las que ella les ofrecía.

Cuando los zombis estuvieron cerca comenzaron a dispararles, pero apuntarles a la cabeza les costaba un poco más de esfuerzo y no alcanzaban a darles a todos

-apúntenles a los pies para derribarlos- dijo Itachi, ellos obedecieron sin embargo no era suficiente, de pronto se escuchó una explosión demasiado cerca de ellos alertando no solo a ellos sino también a los zombis pero estos estaban decididos a convertirlos en su comida, Hinata comenzó sin siquiera darse cuenta a acercarse a ellos y de pronto se vio rodeada de muchos de ellos les disparaba y golpeaba para mantenerlos un poco lejos de ella, escuchaba su nombre al ser gritado por los hermanos Uchiha, pero no podía contestarles no encontraba su voz y temía que si se distraía un momento todo terminara, trataba de avanzar pero cuando alzo el arma de nuevo uno de esos zombis le intento morder el brazo y ella dejo caer el arma trataba de golpearlo y alejarlo de ella pero entra más se entretenía con el otros llegaban y la jalaban de la chamarra, escuchaba las voces de Sasuke e Itachi más cerca y luego otra explosión pero demasiado cerca de ellos que muchos de los cuerpos de los zombis explotaron y por el mismo impulso ella callo estampándose contra el suelo…

-Hinata- escucho la voz de Sasuke intento contestar pero no encontraba su voz, también escucho la voz de Itachi, ella trataba de enfocar su vista sin embargo pronto se rindió dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban sorprendidos no sabían de donde llegaban esas explosiones y quieran llegar hacia donde Hinata estaba inconsciente pero tenían primero que matar a los zombis que quedaban y evitar que se acercaran a ella y cuando por fin lo lograron Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la alzo.

-¿está bien?- pregunto Itachi preocupado

-hmp- contesto Sasuke

-lo tomare como un si- dijo Itachi- tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar seguro

-llama al Hyuga, y a Naruto- ordeno Sasuke.

_-Naruto ¿dónde están?-_ pregunto Itachi por el teléfono

_-Itachi nos topamos con unos problemas pero nos hemos encontrado ya con el equipo de Gaara-_ contesto Naruto

_-bien ¿escucharon esas explosiones?- pregunto Sasuke_

_-si pero no pudimos ver de dónde venían- contesto Shikamaru_

_-no se preocupen le llamare a Neji para saber si encontró algún lugar- _dijo Itachi cortando la llamada marco el número de Neji pero no les contestaba, intento también con el de Ten-ten pero fue el mismo resultado

-no contesta ni Neji ni Ten-ten- dijo Itachi

-llámale a la enana- dijo Sasuke, Itachi busco entre sus contactos hasta que encontró el número de Hanabi, y marco sonó 5 veces pero no contestaban cuando estaba a punto de colgar se oyó la voz de Hanabi

-_hola-_

_-Hanabi soy yo Itachi ¿han encontrado un lugar?-_

_-si te mando la dirección Neji ya ha llamado a los demás bueno entre él y Ten-ten_

_-está bien gracias nos vemos_

_-¿Dónde está Hinata?- pregunto Hanabi_

_-es mejor que lo hablemos al llegar_

_-bien lleguen pronto- y colgó_

Poco después recibió el mensaje de Hanabi con la dirección y aunque no conocían el lugar fue rápido de encontrar con el GPS, se sorprendieron al llegar a una casa enorme con rejas y demasiada seguridad pero esta parecería deshabitada, entraron y tocaron a la puerta principal inmediatamente les abrieron.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ino al ver a Hinata con las ropas sucias, y rasgadas- ¿Qué le han hecho?- pregunto con mirada acusatoria

-nada, ahora muévete- dijo Sasuke- ¿hay habitaciones?

-si arriba- dijo aun confundida Ino

-yo te acompaño sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura con su usual tono de voz empalagoso, el no contesto pero la comenzó a seguir escaleras arriba, la casa tenía 9 habitaciones entraron a una con cama matrimonial y la dejo ahí, el cuarto estaba bien amueblado y limpio no parecía que alguien la hubiese utilizado, la deposito suavemente en la cama y la acomodo y arropo, noto el golpe que tenía en un costado en la cabeza y como se veía de frágil, le acaricio el rostro con apenas las yemas de sus dedos como si temiera que se fuera a romper en cualquier instante y olvidándose totalmente de que Sakura estaba ahí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Sakura fingiendo interés aunque realmente solo lo hacía para llamar la atención de Sasuke

-nos hemos encontrado con muchas de esas cosas, no supimos como sucedió solo vimos cómo estaba rodeada por esas malditas criaturas, y luego una explosión todo fue demasiado rápido- dijo Sasuke aun observando a Hinata, en parte se sentía culpable pues creí que era su deber protegerla

-todo estará bien- dijo ella colocando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke

-no puedes saberlo además no sabemos qué tan grave fue el golpe que se ha dado o si le han hecho daño esos malditos zombis- dijo Sasuke levantándose y encarando a Sakura, la odiaba porque ella no podía comprender en lo más mínimo como se sentía.

-cálmate Sasuke- dijo ella colocando de nuevo sus dos manos en el pecho de el- yo la revisare, pero ahora debes calmarte

-¿Qué me calme?- grito Sasuke separándose abruptamente de ella

-vamos Sasuke-kun- dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a el- hay que bajar con los demás- Sakura estaba decidida a ganarse el corazón de Sasuke, este no le contesto y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la habitación- lo siento Hinata pero yo lo amo- dijo ella en un susurro para después salir de la habitación.

-¿ya han revisado la casa?- pregunto Itachi

-hai, hay 9 habitaciones cada una tienen una cama matrimonial excepción de 6 que tienen dos camas, hay un sótano hemos cubierto las ventanas, en el primer piso esta un estudio, comedor, cocina, sala y un baño, también hay un ático donde no hay nada que sirva para entrar y en el segundo piso además de las habitaciones hay dos baños, algunas habitaciones tienen su propio baño.

-bien, ¿aseguraron todas las puertas?

-si- contesto Gaara- también a las ventanas

-¿encontraron un lugar donde conseguir comida?- pregunto Sasuke llegando con los demás

-si pero no nos ha dado tiempo de coger nada- dijo Shikamaru

-también encontramos tiendas de ropa y una de armas- dijo Temari- aunque estaban cerradas creemos que podemos tomar algo por la mañana

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto Konohamaru

-tenemos que esperar a que Hinata se despierte y ver si necesita reposo- dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué le paso a Hinata-sama, Uchiha?-pregunto Neji con tono amenazante

-Tsk- contesto Sasuke sentándose a un lado de Naruto

-no sabemos exactamente que paso- dijo Itachi soltó un suspiro y prosiguió a contar todo

-¿de dónde han salido esas explosiones?- pregunto Shikamaru

-no lo sé pero es tarde para salir y averiguarlo- dijo Itachi- tendrá que ser mañana

-no parecían incidentales- dijo Sai refiriéndose a las bombas

-¿cuantas explosiones fueron en total?- pregunto Kankuro

-no lo sé tal vez cinco- contesto Sasuke distraídamente

-es demasiado extraño- aporto Ten-ten- además ninguna sonó en la misma zona

-mañana tendremos que salir a buscar comida- dijo Gaara

-aquí hay bastante lo que nos faltaran serán armas, y ropa- se quejó Sakura- yo podría hacer de comer

-no- contestaron todos al unísono ya en ocasiones anteriores ella había cocinado y lo único que sucedió fue que a todos les dio dolor de estómago por casi una semana desde entonces nadie probaba su comida, claro excepto Naruto que se comía lo que fuera.

-seria excelente dattebayo- dijo Naruto saltando de alegría

-yo no tengo hambre me voy a dormir- dijo Sasuke

-espera, ¿Cómo separaremos las habitaciones?- pregunto Ino

-cada quien elija su pareja de cuarto, y quien vaya a tomar un baño les sugiero que lo haga ya- dijo Neji

-¿Sasuke seamos compañeros de habitación?- dijo Sakura

-no

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella confundida

-simple no quiero

-vamos Sasuke no seas así- insistió Sakura abrazándolo del cuello

-deja de ser tan molesta, compartiré cuarto con Itachi- Sakura no dijo más, pero cuando le pidió a Ino compartir habitación esta le contesto que compartiría con su novio Sai, Sakura quedo sorprendida pues no lo sabía, todos tenían ya su pareja excepto ella y Naruto.

-Sakura-chan seremos compañeros de cuarto- dijo Naruto alegre

-así lo parece- dijo ella con voz amarga y peor aun cuando noto que les tocaba una cama matrimonial.

-Uchiha ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Neji, Sasuke lo siguió

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke

-me quedare con Ten-ten y al parecer Hanabi-sama se quedara con nosotros- dijo Neji, Sasuke enarco una ceja no entendiendo a que iba todo eso- no quiero dejar a Hinata-sama sola y quería saber si puedes cuidarla unas horas nos turnaremos- termino por decir Neji

-¿Quiénes más?- pregunto Sasuke en tono autoritario

-Kiba, Shino e Itachi se han ofrecido además de Naruto

-no te preocupes yo la puedo cuidar toda la noche- dijo Sasuke alejándose de él antes de que Neji le dijera cualquier cosa.

* * *

hola gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y una vez mas mil disculpas gracias por su paciencia lo quiero saludos...


End file.
